LOK Shipping Head Canons and Occurrences
by ShadowWalker NightCrawler2
Summary: Head canons and prompts that have been floating around in my brain for a while. Check them out, see if you like anything. More to come I'm sure since my brain is always working. Slash and Het. Pairings listed for now are Tahnorra, Borra, and Tahno/Mako Tako


LOK Shipping Head Canons and Occurrences

A/N: Feel free to use any of my ideas if you like them.

Rated M because most of my ideas have rather mature themes.

* * *

Tahnorra:

1. Angst; slow building Romance; Family

Sometime after the after season finale (assuming Korra has restored Tahno's bending), Tahno is not as much of a jerk like he used to be (same personality, just nicer to Korra). One day Korra has a serious fight with Mako and they wind up not talking for a few days, leaving Korra depressed and not herself at all. Tahno, not liking to see Korra in such a state, offers to take her mind off of things. After an exhilarating day of sparring, comparing water bending styles, and a night of drinking and a heated conversation, unresolved sexual tension comes to a head and the two wind up having a one night stand. A month later Korra discovers she is pregnant with Tahno's child. The situation ultimately causes her relationship with Mako to end all together. Originally Korra's plan was not to tell Tahno anything but figuring she has nothing else to lose after losing Mako she decides to tell him anyway. When she confronts Tahno about the pregnancy she is surprised by how kind and understanding he is about the whole ordeal (in his own special way).

Tahno to Korra, "What? You thought I'd just blow up in your face and abandon you like that fire faggot did?...I know that you and I don't love each other, but whats done is done and we gotta face the consequences. I'm gonna do what ever I can to help you and the baby. I mean, this _is _my kid too_, Uh-vatar_"

2. Humor; sorta Fluff

After Korra restores the bending of everyone who had their bending taken by Amon, Tahno comes up to her and thanks her for giving him his life back. Korra brushes it off as "Just doin' my job" and then Tahno grabs her hands and argues differently, and in a rare moment of humility tells her how truly grateful he is to her, and that she is an amazing woman and how he was on the verge of breaking down and that if it hadn't been for her he may have taken his own life. He again tells her what an amazing and beautiful women she is and Korra plays it off as him just being exciting to be back to normal and that he'll be back to his old self in no time. He tells her no and emphasizes that he is _forever_ in her debt, that whenever she needs anything of him all she needs to do is ask. He then leans forward and gives her a quick, chaste kiss and walks away leaving a stunned Korra, a confused Bolin, and a furious Mako in his wake.

3. Humor

So, the Krew is on some awesome avatar journey (or something) and Bolin wants to check out the legendary Swamp Benders, since they are passing through their territory. In doing so they stumble upon some sort of celebration going on and of course the friendly Swamp benders are happy to welcome the Avatar. Upon joining the festivities they end up running into Tahno. Turns out Tahno is of Swamp Bender descent and is getting back in touch with his roots (pun not intended but still awesome). Tahno is dressed (scantly) in traditional Swamp Bender garb and Korra, despite being with Mako, can't help but find Tahno attractive. Thus, awkwardness on Korra's part and flirtatious arrogance on Tahno's part ensue.

Borra:

1. Angst(but not too much); It's kinda cheesy, but I came up with this while listening to "My Immortal" By Evanescence (full band mix).

One night while Mako is out doing police work and Korra is taking a break from her Avatar duties, she and Bolin go out for a friendly night of drinking (cuz alcohol gets people talkin'!). The two have light hearted conversation for a while but then the conversation turns somber when Bolin reveals to her that he hasn't truly gotten over her the way he wish he could. He tells her that sometimes when he looks at her, he still feels a twinge at his heart and that they should have been something more, that he is just as good as his brother, if not better, and has so much more to offer her as a friend and a lover and declares, "For the record, my dick is bigger than his". He tells her that he tries so hard to let her go but he can't. As she goes to console him she places her hand on his shoulder close to his neck and before she knows it he has her in powerful embrace and a smoldering, deep kiss. They engage in the kiss for a while but break way right when things start taking a turn for...sex (couldn't think of better terminology). Bolin immediately apologizes and says the last thing he wants to do is ruin her and his brothers relationship and he leaves.

2. Angst; slow building Romance; Family

Years and years on the kids are all grown up, Mako and Korra are happily married and want to start a family. But despite years of trying a child has yet to come into the picture. Not sure of what to do, or who is _at fault_, the two are torn between adoption, or having 'their own' child with either Mako or Korra as the biological parent. Turns out Mako is the incompetent one. So in order the give Korra a child of her own Mako goes to Bolin and asks him if he wants to be the donor for him and Korra. Bolin agrees and after much discussion so does Korra. (wether they make whoopy or Korra is impregnated by other means is up to you :p). Korra has a otherwise smooth pregnancy, unfortunately, only a few weeks before the baby is due, Mako is killed in the line of duty, leaving a heavily pregnant Korra to raise a child on her own. A child that she wishes to high heaven was fathered by Mako, but she cant deny the fact that it's not and that she has nothing left of her beloved fire bender. Bolin is there to help every step of the way and eventually the two end up together.

3. Strictly sexual

After some hard training, Korra is sitting, straddled on a rock, in a secluded area, taking a breather. Bolin is near by feeling impish. He makes the rock under Korra vibrate.

4. At the season finale it was BOLIN who Korra kissed, not MAKO! RAAAAWWR

Yaoi/Slash/Shonen Ai and such

Tahno/Mako (Tahnako? Makono?...Taco? *slapped*) In my world Tahno is always on top!:

1. Strictly sexual; before LoK takes place

Mako does sexual favors whenever he needs money fast. Tahno just happens to be _in need_ of his services.

2. (second verse same as the first)

Tahno is curious about the fact that steam seemed to randomly appear one night when a series of crazy events lead to a make out session between him and Mako.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's all for now! Not that many ideas really, but I've had these floating around in my head for some time now.

Now just because you don't see a pairing here doesn't mean I don't ship it, although in case you can't tell from the prompts that i did write when it comes to Makorra...I just can't...

AND I'M NOT SORRY ABOUT IT! I don't hate Mako, I like him, just not with Korra.

Also we NEED MORE TAHNO/MAKO! QUICKLY, before we all change our minds when season two comes out and Tahno ain't there-*harpooned by the fandom*...but anyway...More head canons likely to come. Feel free to use any of my ideas if you like any of them.

And remember children, when slashing characters, changing their overall assumed sexuality does not mean their personality gets changed so drastically.

Bye for now!


End file.
